fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinana
|kanji=キナナ |rōmaji=''Kinana'' |alias=Cuberos (キュベリオス Kyuberiosu) Frilly Overall Idol |race=Human |birthday= |age=20 (debut) 27 (X791) |gender=Female |height= |weight= |eyes=Green |hair= Purple |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= Oración Seis |marklocation= |occupation=Fairy Tail Employee |previous occupation= |team= |partner=None |base of operations=Second Fairy Tail Building First Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives=Cobra (former owner) |magic=Learning Take Over |manga debut=Chapter 130 |anime debut= Episode 96 |japanese voice=Natsue Sasamoto |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Kinana (キナナ Kinana) is a member of the Fairy Tail Guild, and the former pet of Oración Seis member, Cobra.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 130, Page 20 Unlike most other members of Fairy Tail, she joined the guild as an employee rather than as a Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 21 Bonus, Guild Cards Appearance ]] When she was transformed into a giant snake, her back was covered by violet scales, and she sported an egg shell-colored belly. Her eyes were green with black pupils.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 149, Page 2 She was almost always in her basic snake form, but in battle, she spread a pair of bat-like wings, which allowed Cobra to use her as a flying means of transportation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 15-17 In her human form, Kinana is a relatively short girl with violet-colored hair and green eyes. Her attire consists of a light green dress that is designed with white and green laces and a green ribbon attached on her chest. She also has a light green ribbon which she wears on her head. After the 7-years timeskip, her appearance seems to have change and has grown much taller and her bust is bigger. Her hair is quite longer than before. Kinana's new attire consists of a lime green-colored dress with a green neckline and trim and also a long white skirt. She is also seen wearing green boots. Personality Kinana has a habit of ending all her sentences with "''-kina''".Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 96 She has a very quiet and mild-mannered personality, eager to help out at the guild when she can. When her comrades are in danger, she is willing to go as far as to meekly throw rocks at her enemiesFairy Tail Anime: Episode 130, showing her willingness to risk her own safety even though she doesn't have and still learning Take Over Magic. History When she was young, she was turned into a snake by an evil Mage. She was turned back by Makarov after he realized that she was actually a human. Kinana had no recollection of being a snake when she was first turned back, but recently, her memory as a snake has slowly resurfaced, in which she hears a voice asking to hear her thoughts. Synopsis Oracion Seis arc "Cuberos" appeared with her owner, Cobra, when Oracion Seis confronted the Light Team. When she and Cobra engaged Erza Scarlet in battle, Racer distracts Erza, allowing Cuberos to bite her, thus poisoning her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 9-18 When Nirvana's second stage was activated, she is seen with Cobra stopping Natsu Dragneel and Happy from reaching Brain. The two teams engage in a midair battle above Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 14-17 She did not do anything after Cobra's defeat, leaving her fate at the time unknown.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 151, Pages 5-7 Tenrou Island arc Kinana later joins the Fairy Tail guild as a waitress, helping Mirajane with her work. While serving drinks, she laughs along with other guild members when she hears about Natsu Dragion, Natsu's Edolas counterpart. She later watches Erza Scarlet and Pantherlily's sparring battle and comments that it's dangerous. The next day, she is present during the announcement of the participants for the year's S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 97 X791 arc Seven years after the destruction of Tenrou Island, the guild is reduced into a small tavern with only few members remaining, one of which is Kinana. She now runs the bar of the Second Fairy Tail Building.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 123 After the return of the members of Fairy Tail that went in Tenrou Island, Makarov inquires into Kinana's well being, with Kinana replying that she still can't remember much of her past, but that she keeps hearing a kind voice asking to hear her thoughts.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 124 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Kinana watches while Lucy and Natsu practice dancing for their upcoming job with Romeo Conbolt, Mirajane and Happy. When Romeo mistakes Social Dancing as a game where you step on people's feet, Kinana corrects him by saying that's not the aim. When other members of Fairy Tail get in on the dance practice, Romeo invites her to dance with him, which she accepts. Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 125 When Lucy Heartfilia becomes invisible due to an expired lotion, she is present at the guild where she participates in painting Lucy's face. After Lucy returns to normal, she is hit by the invisibility potion when Happy accidentally drops it on everyone.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 127 When the members of the Legion Corps attack Fairy Tail Kinana, unable to use magic, throws rocks at them, much to the annoyance of Mary Hughes. She is then weakened by Earthland Sugarboy's Slime Magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 Magic and Abilities Kinana currently does not have any Magic ability. However, she is learning Take Over. She is also a good singer. Former Magic and Abilities Wing Generation: "Cuberos" had hidden wings that allowed her to fly. When she generated her wings, Cobra used her as a mount. Enhanced Strength: "Cuberos" had enhanced strength. She had enough strength to lift Cobra with relative ease. She also knocked Natsu backwards quite a distance with just a snap from her tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Pages 16-17 Poison Generation: "Cuberos" had the ability to produce very deadly poisons. One of her poisonous bites could cause a slow and very painful death.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Page 16 Cuberos was able to transform her poison into mist which served as a food source for Cobra.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 150, Pages 4-5 Appearances in Other Media Video Games Kinana (as Cuberos) appears as a support character in the DS Game, Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, upon being unlocked.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Major Battles *Light Team vs. Oración Seis (As Cuberos) *Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Cobra & Cuberos (As Cuberos) Trivia *Her Appearance is based on Hiro Mashima's assistant, Kina Kobayashi. However, her overalls aren't a frilly one. *She has similarities with Julia, a character from Rave Master: **They were turned into reptilian forms. Kinana being a Giant Snake and Julia being a Giant Dragon. **They were ridden by a person with dragon-like attributes. Cobra being a Poison Dragon Slayer and Jegan being a member of the dragon race. *After 7 years she appears to have abandoned her habit of saying "-''kina''" Manga & Anime Differences * In anime only, it was shown that "Cuberos" was Cobra's pet during his childhood while he was a slave at the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 62 * In the anime, Kinana was one of the few members to remain in Fairy Tail after 7 years, whereas in the manga she isn't seen at all; however, she is mentioned to be one of the girls harassed by Wakaba Mine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Page 1 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Oración Seis members Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Oración Seis members Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains